


Much of anything

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early Sunday morning at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much of anything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John burrowed under the comforter, pressing his nose against Rodney’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist, fingers searching for the familiar rounded softness of belly and stroking gently. It was still early, Sunday morning sunlight barely grazing the edges of the blind, and a little more sleep - or even better, some slow, sleepy sex - sounded like a perfect way to start the day. He slid in closer to Rodney’s warmth, his wakening dick pushing happily against the sweet curve of Rodney’s firm, full ass.

“Y’mmmfg?” Rodney mumbled, more asleep than awake, and John moved his hand lower, circling Rodney’s dick and pumping it slowly, loving the feel of the hot flesh thickening in his palm.

“Oh, good answer,” Rodney moaned, voice sleep-rough and low yet clearly happy with the wake-up call as he humped back encouragingly.

“I thought so,” John said, kissing the words into the sweet familiarity of Rodney’s skin. He moved his hand to Rodney’s hip and nudged, rolling Rodney over until they were lying face to face, shared heat from chest to knee.

“Um, hi?” Rodney had a pillow crease on one cheek and his hair was standing in surprised tufts.

“Hi,” John smiled, pressing his happiness against Rodney’s sleepily befuddled mouth.

“So, sex? Yes?” Rodney’s eyes were wide and hopeful, with just a promise of devilry.

“Definitely,” John grinned and pulled Rodney closer, trapping their hard dicks between their bellies.

They rubbed off against each other like they’d done a thousand times before - nothing too complicated, just rocking together, breath entwined; slow, easy and perfect. They gasped moans and completion into their joined mouths as hips stuttered and slick warmth spread between them, harsh pants slowing to hazy almost-kisses and goofy smiles.

“Nice,” John sighed, stretching luxuriously - or as Rodney would no doubt say, slinkily - as contentment hummed right through him.

“Mmmm,” Rodney nodded, already halfway to napping as John settled them together in a comfortable tangle.

John pressed a lazy kiss to Rodney’s neck, breathing in the smell of home. A little more shut-eye sounded just the plan - they’d doze a while and then get up, taking coffee and the morning papers out onto the deck and swapping tidbits as they read. Rodney would make the usual caustic asides to the more heinously stupid news reports and cut coupons - ‘Hey, ten cents off waffles!’ - that they’d never, ever use. Later they’d walk along the beach, Bud joyfully chasing waves as they went, and stop at Sally’s diner for a late brunch. Just another easy Sunday morning - not doing much of anything but doing it together.

And that was kinda perfect too.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘That's What I Love About Sunday’ by Craig Morgan


End file.
